Dahaka
'The Dahaka '''serves as the physical manifestation of the inevitability of fate. The creature is found during the events of ''Warrior Within, ''and also has a role in Battles of Prince of Persia.'' The beast is the guardian of the Timeline, and seems to appear only when the Timeline is disrupted; in The Sands of Time, the Prince uses the Sands of Time to massively manipulate the Timeline and cheat his own death. Therefore it is the Dahaka's duty to make sure that the Prince meets his death in order to restore the timeline, thus making it the primary antagonist of the game story. It is often said that it is due to the the sleepless nights spent running away from the Dahaka that the Prince has acquired his darker, more mature looks (although the events of Forgotten Sands may have been a contributing factor as well). Detail The Dahaka appears as a massive and a powerfully built humanoid, clad in black. It has long ram-like horns that twist in to the form of the symbol of infinity, and its eyes burn with a fierce inner light, though the area around it is always covered in shadows. It also has the ability to shoot multiple tentacles from its abdomen. Every aspect of this being suggests it is a creature of a more supernatural world. Until the very end of the game, it is impossible to fight the Dahaka, as it is seemingly invincible to sword thrusts, and if the Prince doesn't keep enough distance from it, the Dahaka captures the Prince with its tentacles. At several points in the game, (known amongst players as "Dahaka Chases") the Dahaka will catch up with the Prince and chase after him. The player will then have to flee through a series of obstacles in order to escape the beast. If it does catch him, it will reduce the Prince into sand and absorbs him, thus eliminating him and his actions from the Timeline. The Dahaka appears blurry during these moments and can sometimes teleport a few yards at a time, and during these times an instrumental version of the song "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack will play in the background and, when the Dahaka is close enough, the screen will change to a black and white and/or sepia tone color scheme. During his adventures, the Prince discovers that, like all the Empress' sandy minions, the Dahaka has an intense aversion to water. Contact with water will harm the creature, and it cannot pass through the curtains of water that cover certain palace doors and corridors. The Prince must exploit this weakness to escape the Dahaka. Because of this weakness to water, some fans speculate that the Dahaka is a sand creature and was probably created by the same beings that created the timeline, the Empress of Time and the many time artifacts (dagger, amulet, hourglass, etc) and was created for the purpose of preventing the misuses of the timeline by the sands. Additionally, the Dahaka will appear in the past during two cutscenes. The first occurs after the Prince unlocks the throne room. In the Central Hall, the Sandwraith suddenly appears before him, then the Dahaka blocks the exit, causing the Prince to surmise that the monster has somehow followed him to the past. Strangely enough, as the Prince begins to flee, and the Dahaka grabs the Sandwraith, kills it, and leaves. Later, after the Prince has himself become a Sandwraith and traveled back in time using the Mask of the Wraith, he encounters his past self at the same time and place. Knowing of the attack beforehand, the Prince is able to elude the Dahaka, allowing his past self to perish and freeing himself from the Mask. Although no explicit explanation is given about the Dahaka's odd behavior in these scenes, it is likely that the Dahaka is only supposed to take the Prince's life once and thus does not kill the remaining Prince (the Sandwraith). Additionally, this helps the Prince because the Mask of the Wraith cannot be removed until the other version of the wearer is dead, and in the past because the "past" Prince is killed, the "future" Prince can take the mask off and resume his life as the Prince. Category:Sand Monster